Ariande and Eames spend some time in Drabbles
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: this is my first ten song drabble challenge i love the Eames and Ariadne.  their Actors Tom Hardy and Ellen Page are great.  so here we go please R


**How did I fall in love with you – Backstreet boys**

Ariadne looked to him wondering how it happened. Ever since she joined the team every one including her expected her to be with Arthur. But now she was With Eames. What happened what made her his how did it happen. Ariadne didn't care he loved her and she him. The question all were asking around was how did they fall in love?

**Poppin – Hikari Utada**

Ariadne walked in to the night club that populated Eames dream. She found him in the corner watching for the rest of the Team. She had been practicing Forging for some time now it was time to have fun

"Hello handsome" she said walking up a sleek and sexy Asian singer she had once heard.

"Hello Ariadne darling you look much better as your self" Eames smiled as she became her self.

"How did you know" she pouted.

"I saw you walk in and change" Eames said getting up.

"Next time love make sure the mark doesn't see you change' he said snaking an arm around her waist and taking her to where he knew the rest of the group was.

**Who wants to live forever – Queen**

Eames had to find here there was no way he could lose her to be stuck in limbo forever. He could not live with out her. Arthur cobb and the rest tried to stopp him from going in after he. But he would lose her.

He found her staring at a plane. He could tell it sparked something in her mind. she had aged several year in the few minuet they were apart between layers of the dreams

"Ariadne you need to come with me" He said walking up behind me.

"You know me" She asked, "you remind me of the man I loved but you look just like he did the last time I saw him."

"I am that man darling please come with me I don't want to spend eternity without you" he said Taking her had. She stood her ground so he had to take drastic measures. He pulled out his gun and muttered we cant live forever down here then pulled the trigger on her then him.

**The great pretender – Freddy Mercury**

Ariadne watched Eames at his work. He could be come any one they needed. She hope that he never lost him self for his own sake. She loved him and didn't want to lose him. but he didn't seem to know. He was always in his own world and one day he would lose his grasp on reality.

She knew she would need to be there to pull him out. Then he turned to her smiling.

"Ariadne Darling I know you watch me why" He asked suddenly.

"You want the truth" I asked.

"yes please" He asked

"I love you" she said.

**I need you tonight – Nick Carter**

He saw here being torn apart by the projections but couldn't reach her. He was tourted that it was his projections harming her he needed to get to her to end this. Then he heard the music. It was time for the kick. He pushed the button for the explosive yelling to her that it would be over soon.

They woke in the warehouse. He ran to her as soon as he was free from the IV.

"Are you ok Darling" He asked quietly.

"Yes Eames I'm fine, but I need you to hold me tonight" She said holding tightly to him. That was her first truly violent dream experience. She needed him tonight to keep her in reality.

**Silent Night – 98'**

Ariadne watched the Snow fall out side it was the first Christmas for her two young twins. Alice looked just like her and James just like his father. They slept soundly as there father walked in wrapping her arms around her.

"How are the little ones Darling" he whispered in her ear.

"I just got them asleep just wait a couple of years and it will be so much harder on Christmas eve to get them asleep" she said smiling down at the two twins who were sleeping soundly. It for once in a long while was truly a silent night.

**What is this feeling – idina menzel and Kristen chenowith of wicked**

How is this he is the most arrogant impossible man I know. He knows he's handsome and uses it. He knows just how to push mine and Arthur's buttons. What is this feeling that I feel it can't be love could it. No I just can't be.

What has she done to me? All I seen in my mind is her I used to be able to be ok with a one night stand. She has taken that from me. I don't even know what love is could this be it. It can't be I don't love

What did he do to me I look at him and lose all focus of thought. His shirt bothers me. His hair, his nose I just can't take any of it any more.

The way her hair bounces when she runs, her smile, her eyes I cant take it any more.

The whole crew was in shock as Eames and Ariadne walked over to each other and kissed each other passionately.

**You belong with me **

Ariadne watched every night that the group went out. Eames would flirt with every one in the room but her. Why can he see that he belongs with here. Not these fake women that are just after the money he obviously has. So what if Ariadne was more plain then these women, but she know the real him not the man they all want him to be a bank.

He came to hotel room one night to talk. And she hoped against all hopes that he had finally relized where his heart belonged. She has been here for him all that time. Then he told her just what his heart said. He loved her but did she love him. he got his answer soon as she kissed him smiling.

**Get Another boyfriend – Backstree boys**

He isn't right for her I just know. Arthur seemed to be fore her in the begging but he will take what he wants then leave. He seems to be nice I know it but I have seen the wreckage he leave. Eames had to tell her. There was no way her was worthy of having her. It cant last much longer. It didn't have to be him it just couldn't be Arthur.

Ariadne listen as Eames told her his evidence and what he wanted from her. He felt her slap and watched her walk away. He hoped even if it meant happiness for Arthur that he made her happy.

**True to your heart – 98'**

"What dose your heart say love" Eames asked.

"That I love you and you wont hurt me" Ariadne said, "but were are far in age and what if one of us get lost in the dreams"

"None, of that matters your heart will never lead you astray." Eames said pulling her close.

"If you get lost I will follow my heart and you to what ever level of the dreams that you go we will grow old together I promise" Eames continued looking at her.

"Thank you" Ariadne whispered into his chest. He tilted her chin up and pulled her in to a kiss that shattered the heavens.

Wow now that brought up some blast from the past and Christmas sorry for those of you who think it is too soon but I didn't want to skip any songs this was fun I have never done it tell me how I did. And where I can improve. But please don't Flame I don't care what I did there is a nice and courteous way to tell me other than I'm and stupid moron or such.


End file.
